Lustful Reverie
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: PROMPT: Fuji Syuusuke is caught into a dramatic side of society when Ryuzaki Sakuno pays him to photograph her in shameful ways. FujiSaku. WARNING: LIME or LEMON


Eternal.Angel  
December 22, 2007 to December 31, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary:** Fuji Syuusuke is caught into a dramatic side of society when Ryuzaki Sakuno pays him to photograph her in shameful ways. Enjoy!_ And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Lustful Reverie_  
------------------

* * *

He had become one of the world's best photographers ever, the quality of the photos and pictures he had taken shining with perfection. The color was just right, the lust of it reflecting exquisitely, and the feeling of the scene produced many and different emotions to each individual viewer there was. His fans, both old and new, squealed whenever he showed his newest creations. Known as Fuji Syuusuke, a former tennis player of Seishun Gakuen, had decided to solely focus on photography, and had majored in it during his college and university years. Of course, he still loved tennis just as much as his old hobby that he had once fantasized to come true – photography, that is. 

From his classmates and closest friends to high and famous celebrities around the world, Fuji had traveled much, circumnavigating the globe to take photo shoots of many things, particularly people. He had much experience with traveling around, so whenever he was offered to shoot a thing or two, he had expertly prepared himself for the trip and always returned with a few pictures of his own and some souvenirs he would purchase with a small portion of the ransom given to him by the one who offered him the contract. He wouldn't be homesick as much as he had been before, since he was used to it now.

And his life seemed to be the same thing everyday, strangely. Lots of calls and piles of e-mails bundled up each and everyday of his lifetime so far, usually about some offerings and requests. It was hard for him to plan everything out, and he seriously needed a secretary. Then again, it was a bad idea since the person could hunt him down and sabotage his reputation and his own life. _Bad move_, he thought, as he fingered through the many files before placing the folder back into the organized drawer. He had so many events planned out, that it was extremely hard for him to squeeze in any more. Even though he was a tensai, as a human, it was hard for him to even evenly plan out all the times and days needed for each photo shoot.

As he brought the pen to his hand and prepared to write and scribble furiously on the paper just as his acquaintance Inui Sadaharu would, he had noticed on the list a familiar surname, but he had brushed that thought aside. That name, after all, was just like every other name on the list, so there was really nothing special about it. So why was he thinking that it had some special, significant meaning to it? Sighing to himself as he twirled the pencil with his fingers now, he carefully and meticulously planned out next week's schedule for yet another busy time of photo shoots.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno? Interesting_...

* * *

"Ryuzaki-san, correct?" he inquired, sipping his tea from the porcelain cup before setting it back down onto the table. The person sitting opposite of him nodded her head shyly, her bangs covering her eyes. Fuji only smiled as he mused to himself that the little girl had not changed at all since…some many years ago. 

"Hai, Fuji-senpai" she answered meekly, revealing her face to him as she stared at his calm expression. Her eyes glazed of determination and shyness at the same time as her long, brown hair cascaded down her back, not restricted by the old pigtails from before.

"So…may I ask why you need me to have a photo shoot with you?"

"Ano…" she started, stuttering greatly, "It's for…my manager. He wants a r-really good photographer to t-take pictures of m-me…"

"Ah, is that so?" She nodded her head again, blushing as she stared at his face.

"Well then, do whatever you have to do, and I'll get the camera ready then," gently instructed Fuji as he got up from his seat and walked to his room. "I believe you have everything for it?" Sakuno nodded her head as she scuttled down the hall to prepare herself, far away from Fuji.

"I will meet you in the photography room upstairs then, where I have already set up everything."

Closing the door to his room with finality, he sighed and rubbed his temples deftly. He hadn't expected her to come for his help, really, since she had grown up already. She was a famous model now, always posing for the cameras even though she was camera shy. Ryuzaki Sakuno; before – someone small, petite, and afraid of reality; and now – someone bold, strong, and standing up for herself. So she had grown independent, to work on her own, and to live by herself. She had moved on after that rejection from the Echizen Ryoma.

Echizen.

That surname was pretty familiar, since he was his senpai, after all. The former first year had moved on to become one of the best professional tennis player there was, and he was currently number one of the entire world. Nothing would ever stop his dream from aiming to be at the top and beat his father one day. The paparazzi were all over him; the media was begging to have the least bit of information from him, and the newspaper reporters were always assuming and exaggerating when they wrote their articles, especially when they had said that he was going out with a girl, which Fuji found, to be not true at all.

Newspapers these days were all lies basically, except for the daily weather. Or that could have been a lie too, since one day that was supposed to be predicted sunny, was instead rainy and wet. The people of the press were too drawn to trivial matters, especially over these two famous celebrities now. Echizen Ryoma. Ryuzaki Sakuno. Those were basically the only two names that continuously showed up on all sorts of media – newspaper, television, radio, advertisements, and so much more. It was actually, quite sickening, to see those names so many times. It actually irritated him, surprisingly. But why?

He smiled to himself, musing over this thoughts. This was going to be interesting.

"I'm ready," he announced as he entered the room with his camera in hand. Closing the door behind him, he carefully placed the contraption on the table and turned around, only to find something unexpected. He widened his eyes in both surprise and shock, his azure eyes revealing themselves on his shocked expression.

She only had on a transparent robe that fit the curves of her body perfectly; it molded rather well. He noticed the arch on her back, the size of her chest, her lean, long legs, and her wide hips. She really did look like a hot model, just as everyone was talking about everywhere. And he had the advantage to look and observe her so closely.

"T-that's how you're going to dress up?" Another nod.

He swapped the camera from the table and positioned it onto the tripod carefully, closing his widened eyes shut. "Then…let's get started."

* * *

He flashed the camera wildly as she struck into a different pose each and every time. It was rather amazing how she was so bold and so strong to be able to pose in front of the camera like that. Her beauty…was the art of the image. The many different positions that she froze in order for him to take the picture were so…hypnotizing. The way her body was formed and given to pose in front of the camera had him rummaging through his thoughts, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't stop taking pictures of her, and that was what she requested after giving him the payment, but for some odd reason, he wanted more. He wanted more than money. He wanted more than what his career gave him. He desired and yearned for more, and more, and more. It was a while before he realized that the session was over, having him look at the clock repetitively in order for it to register in his mind. Seemed as if they ran out time. 

"Ah, Ryuzaki-san, we ran out of time," reminded Fuji as he stood up from his kneeling position and placed the camera carefully onto the table. "I'll make sure to develop and send these pictures in a week's time, then."

"Thank you very much," thanked the model as she bowed before drawing the robe close to her body and exiting the room to change into her daily clothing. However, she stopped in her tracks, just in front of the door, when she felt something furl tightly around her wrist. She shuddered at the contact and slowly turned her head to see Fuji's serious expression plastered on his face.

"Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno squeaked, trying her best to get far away from him. He only tightened his grip though as his face neared hers, having her blush ten times redder than usual. She could feel his hot breath enthralling her, having her nearly losing her senses.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-san, I'm sure you have another reason why you're having me take my pictures…" he said with a smile now, and he pinned her hard against the door, having her scream in pain. She could see his face up so close when he placed his forehead against hers, and he revealed his eyes for her to see, showing her that he was serious now. The smile had faded, after all.

"N-no," she stammered as she winced in pain when he bit on her earlobe, and she cried out. However, she calmed down afterwards when he licked it, and Fuji made his way down to the vulnerable spot on her neck, where he comfortably burrowed his head in it and passionately licked, kissed, and bit on the spot.

It hurt so much, and she swore that she felt a jolting pain running throughout her entire body. She bit her bottom lip as she felt his hands roaming everywhere – it actually felt quite good. Wait; did she just say to herself that his hands felt good on her body? Impossible! She was still a virgin after all, and a pure one. She wouldn't let anyone take her virginity like that, because there was only one person who she desired to do that to her, and not anyone else. _Oh God, since when did I have such perverted thoughts?_ she asked herself as she brought her other hand to her mouth to diminish the projection of her moan when he untied the tie of her robe and allowed it to fall to the ground, his languid tongue making its way around her body.

She moaned again, this time, in pleasure as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and teased it. She tried to move around him, but his tight grip around his wrist and the other hand pinning her to the other door did not help at all. And all of these wondrous things that he was doing to her body was enthralling and entrancing her so much that she felt herself going dizzy. His hands were so possessive and demanding as he touched certain spots of her body, just as right now he was rubbing her flat and toned stomach in a way that made her throw her head back in bliss and ecstasy. His mouth moved over to her other abandoned breast as his hand made its way further down, caressing the spot on her thighs near her nether regions.

"S-stop," she managed to say, her breathing labored, but he did not stop. He continued with his ministrations, his actions becoming rougher and harder to control. She screamed as one of his fingers on his right hand made its way through her fancy underwear and began to enter her, but not passing through her barrier just yet. And with his mouth playing around with her full breast, the sensation was too surreal and too much, and she could not find the strength to push him away, all of her energy being drained by him.

It were as if…he were a pro at this.

_She's so slick but dense_, he thought to himself, smiling as he released his grip on her. He stood up from his crouched position and took a few steps away from her, looking and studying her current position now.

She slid onto the floor, her back scraping against the mahogany wooden door. Her knees were touching one another as her legs were turned inwards. Her once captivated arm was residing beside her, while the other was still over her mouth, as her face was a dark rose red; she sure was blushing a lot. He could clearly see the curves of her body now that the robe had fallen to the ground, and that she was sitting on it. She didn't have a bra on, so he could see the rise and fall of her breasts plainly. The nipples on her breasts were a dark red since he had bitten them when playing and teasing around with them. He smiled at the sight of her and took the camera on the table to take one last shot of her. Pressing the button, the camera flashed a bright, white light, and she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent from the rays affecting her eyes, wincing in pain.

"You only want Echizen to do this to you, don't you?"

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** Wow…my first lime or lemon sort of story… (actually it's freaking me out right now! T-T) Well, I had a good experience with it, hopefully… XD …the prompt summary is thanks to Dudly. So HAPPY NEW YEAR! (and bye… XD) Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


End file.
